


Talking Teddy

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: After civil war. Just fluff





	Talking Teddy

Things have been rough for you since Tony and Steve fought. You hadn’t chosen a side but you had no where else to go, so you still stayed with Tony and Rhodey at the compound. They both could see the toll the fight had taken on you; you were reserved, quiet, distant, you stayed in your room more, it was like you had given up. 

“{Y/N}?” Tony asked as he poked his head through your open door. You glanced up at him. 

“What?” You voice barely above a whisper. 

“I got you something. It was Rhodey’s idea. He also found the audio to use.” He had your attention, you were curious as to what he was talking about. “I know how close you and Steve were and I’m sorry I drove him away. I hope this helps you forgive me, even if it is a small amount of forgiveness.” During his little speech he had walked inside and held a white box put towards you. 

“What is it?” You asked taking the box from his hands. 

“Just open it.” 

You opened it to see a small bear wearing a Captain America outfit. You looked up at Tony, tears filling your eyes. He reached out and pressed the bear’s left paw. 

“I love you. I’ll always be with you.” Steve’s voice came through the bear sending your tears streaming down your face. You hugged the bear to your chest as you lunges at Tony and hugged him. 

“Thank you.” You could feel your throat tighten with emotion as you spoke. 

“You’re welcome. I know that can’t fix everything but, I hope it helps.” He places a kiss on the top of your head and walked out. You held your bear to your chest and cried as you replayed the message over and over till you eventually fell asleep. Nothing could change the fact that Steve was gone but, this was as close to an apology as you were gonna get from Tony.


End file.
